wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DR. Tourny/Market Place
To buy or sell from or to an NPC... * Select the appropriate NPC by right clicking. If it doesn't bring up its inventory, right click again. * Once in the inventory page, you should see your inventory and the NPC's. * If you seek to sell, left click the thing you wish to sell in your own inventory. It will ask you if you are sure. Click again to say yes. * If you seek to buy, left click the thing you wish to buy in the NPC's inventory. It will ask you if you are sure. Click again to say yes. To see your current balance of money, type /money Please note that not all traders will buy and sell everything. I will post a list here as soon as I am finished assigning goods to all of them. CAUTION: The prices will not yet change due to placed blocks! ENJOY IT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! MWAHAAHAHAHAH! LumberJack * 1 Normal (Oak) Log = 1.00$ (This price is the standard!) * 1 Wooden Plank = 0.25$ * 1 Stick = 0.13$ * 1 Sapling = 0.96$ * 1 Birch Log (The one like a zebra) = 7.27$ * 1 Redwood Log = 6.27$ Gardner * Dirt = 0.00$ * 1 Block of Leaves = 0.02$ * 1 Rose = 62.84$ * 1 Dandelion = 20.52$ * 1 Brown Mushroom = 32.47$ * 1 Red Mushroom = 92.88$ Miner * 1 Wooden Pick = 1.00$ * 1 Cobblestone = 0.02$ * 1 Gravel = 0.02$ * 1 Stone Pick = 0.31$ * 1 Iron Ore = 0.47$ * 1 Iron Pick = 7.16$ * 1 Gold Ore = 53.48$ * 1 Stone = 1.85$ * 1 Lapis Lazuli Dye = 2.00$ * 1 Lapis Lazuli Block = 17.95$ * 1 Piece of Redstone Dust = 3.55$ * 1 Slimeball = 30.74$ * 1 Block of Gold = 497.77$ * 1 Block of Iron = Unigyptian * 1 Sand = 0.03$ * 1 Sandstone = 0.11$ * 1 Cactus Segment = 169.22$ * 1 Piece of Paper = 28.46$ Carpenter * 1 Workbench = 1.00$ * 1 Furnace = 1.16$ * 1 Bow = 93.93$ Blacksmith (NOT Smithie!) * 1 Iron Ingot = 2.30$ * 1 Glass Cube = 1.86$ * 1 Gold Ingot = 55.31$ Shepherd * 1 Pair of Shears = 4.60$ * 1 Piece of String = 31.19$ * 1 Piece of White Wool = 0.04$ * 1 Ink Sac = 1.14$ * 1 Bone = 31.19$ (For your sheep dogs, obviously.) * 1 Piece of Bonemeal = 10.40$ * 1 Piece of Grey Dye = 11.54$ * 1 Piece of Light Grey Dye = 21.93$ * 1 Piece of Light Grey Wool = 21.97$ * 1 Piece of Grey Wool = 11.58$ * 1 Piece of Black Wool = 1.18$ * 1 Piece of Red Dye = 31.42$ * 1 Piece of Red Wool = 31.46$ * 1 Piece of Yellow Dye = 10.26$ * 1 Piece of Orange Dye = 20.84$ * 1 Piece of Orange Wool = 20.88$ * 1 Piece of Yellow Wool = 10.30$ * 1 Cactus Green = 171.04$ * 1 Piece of Lime Dye = 90.72$ * 1 Piece of Lime Wool = 90.76$ * 1 Piece of Dark Green Wool = 171.08$ (Most expensive item on the market!) * 1 Piece of Light Blue Dye = 6.20$ * 1 Piece of Light Blue Wool = 6.23$ * 1 Piece of Cyan Dye = 86.52$ * 1 Piece of Cyan Wool = 86.56$ * 1 Piece of Blue Wool = 2.03$ * 1 Piece of Purple Dye = 16.71$ * 1 Piece of Purple Wool = 16.75$ * 1 Piece of Pink Dye = 20.91$ * 1 Piece of Magenta Dye = 18.81$ * 1 Piece of Magenta Wool = 18.85$ * 1 Piece of Pink Wool = 20.95$ * 1 Handful of Cocoa Beans = 1000.00$ ( There aren't any in stock, though, so if you have some give it to Tourny so he can stock the market, then he'll give it back.) * 1 Piece of Brown Wool = 0.04$ Engel (In the Brothel) * 1 Sponge = 124.88$ Scientist * 1 Dispenser = 97.62$ * 1 Note Block = 5.55$ * 1 Stone Pressure Plate = 3.70$ Engineer * 1 Powered Rail Segment = 55.92$ * 1 Detector Rail Segment = 3.51$ * 1 Piston = 6.68$ * 1 Sticky Piston = 37.42$ Guard * 1 Handful of Gunpowder = 31.19$ * 1 Trinitrotoluene Charge = 157.03$ Category:Blog posts